Jackal
"I think it's time to pay the host a little visit!" ~ Jackal setting forth his evil plan into motion in The Explanation of Jackal. Jackal is an extradimensional being who stemmed from Stephon Lenaghen's imagination. Originating from the Dreamlands, he prowls the waking world as a mercenary. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, as well as the primary antagonist in The Genghis Lenner Show. Appearance Jackal is tall & lean, cloaked in a blood red cape, a black leather jacket, black gloves, jeans, & an ominous metal helmet. The helmet appears to have a smile etched into its design. He has also been seen wielding some sort of self-crafted pistol, & on one occasion wielded some kind of gauntlet. His face can be seen briefly in The Explanation of Jackal, but it's shrouded in shadows, so it's hard to see all of his facial features. History Similar to Galious, Jackal is an Imaginary Being from the Dream Dimension, who had been hiding in the deepest recesses of the mind of Stephon Lenaghen; existing as an extension of his soul that has lived for as long as he has, finally coming alive sometime in 2018. But even before that, Jackal was a feared bounty hunter & assassin. His boss was an unseen entity named Killo, who had contracted him on other missions before. On September 4th, Killo had finally located where Stephon & Galious were, assigning Jackal the task of eliminating them both so that he could be set free. Jackal was instantly intrigued & went on a journey to hunt them down. 5 days later, he would arrive at Stephon's house & tried to shoot him down, but he missed. Jackal chased his creator turned enemy throughout the house, but was halted by a locked door. It took him several tries, but after a few minutes he finally got it opened. However, inside the room was Galious, & Stephon was nowhere to be found. Jackal detested Galious even more, as he was reminded of the last time they met, which was simply put as "a bad time". As Jackal stared his enemy down, Galious calmly placed a device in front of him, & it started to play music while emitting vibrant colors. Suddenly, it crescendoed into a loud, distorted, bass-boosted volume; the device caused Jackal's helmet to spark & crackle with electricity, defeating him. Afterwards, Galious & Stephon tried to reason with Jackal, convincing him that his boss, Killo is not worth serving. Jackal obeyed his commands because Killo claimed that he could "set him free", implying that Jackal & Galious are doomed to only be Imaginary Beings, & that Killo would make Jackal "real" in a sense. However, Galious convinced him that because they are able to interact with the physical world & do the things they do, they are indeed real & alive. After all, they are not the only Imaginary Beings to exist in the universe, one notable example being Ghoul. Through learning what the Terrachaoverse truly was & how he could fit into it, Jackal broke free from Killo's influence, realizing that his current state of being wasn't all that bad, & put aside his differences with Galious & Stephon. Since he had no longer served Killo, Jackal was free to partake on his own missions & seek out his own bounties. In a way, he was set free, but not in the way his former boss saw it. It's unknown as to how many bounties he's collected or how many people he's assassinated at the moment. During the End of the World on December 7th, Jackal teleported away with a gauntlet of his, transporting himself, Galious, & Stephon to the Dreamlands. When the Earth was rebuilt, they returned to the blue & green planet. On their birthday in 2019, Galious & Jackal did a music video together, with Galious lip syncing along to "Sex Drive" by Glam & Pete Burns. In the video, Jackal can occasionally be spotted, showing that they have indeed set aside their differences. Jackal's current whereabouts are unknown, as he is hard to track down due to his travelling nature. Personality Jackal is initially quite sinister, taking no regret in the inhumane actions he does so long as he gets rewarded in the end. He doesn't care what other people think of him, all he needs them to know is that he always gets the job done. So, be sure that you're not on his hit-list, otherwise he'll leave you be. But if you are, then the barrel of his gun will be the last thing you see. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superior Strength: Jackal has some degree of strength, otherwise he would not have the job he has now. His maximum strength is unknown. Superior Speed: Jackal's speed has not fully been demonstrated on the show as of yet, but he is fast enough to dodge a speeding bullet. Skilled Marksmanship: As a hit-man, Jackal has much experience with several different types of firearms. Special Powers Teleportation: Jackal has the ability to disappear & reappear. * Dimensional Travel: Jackal can travel from the Dream Dimension to the Terrachaoverse seamlessly. Chromakinesis: Jackal has the power to change the colors of his surroundings. When frustrated, Jackal's body & surroundings glow an intense vibrancy of color. At any other time, Jackal can either make things look a cold, dark blue, or a warm, crimson red. Weaknesses It is unknown as to how many people Jackal has assassinated so far, but it seems that the one time he showed incompetence was when he couldn't pick the lock of a door. It also appears evident that he is weak to reality warping powers. Trivia * He is the only character from The Genghis Lenner Show (other than Mettaton) who has appeared elsewhere in the Terrachaoverse series. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:Dream Dimensionals Category:Imaginary Beings Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male